Rhythm Nation 1203
by Morning Star96
Summary: Dr. Tan wants to change the world of dance and it's up to DCI and their team of dancers to stop him. Will they be able to stop him and Dance Central in time? Expect drama, humour and romance. Inspired by Rhythm Nation by Janet Jackson. I do not own anything!


**Rhythm Nation 1203**

Prologue

_There was something different in the storm that night. A darkness I had never felt before. We tried to ignore it, hoping it would pass but it didn't._

Clouds weighed heavily in the dark, night sky. The streets were quiet and not a single person was seen walking the streets of Dance Central. It was an exceptionally eerie time. This wasn't just any night though; it is the night that the agents of DCI halt Dr. Tan's sinister plans and fight for their right to dance.

Everyone got prepared; the crews rehearsed for the final time and dressed themselves in their DCI gear. The crowds that hung out by each crews venue, now walked together in a big group to Dr. Tan's estate. One man stood on top of a car and gave words of empowerment to the crowd. He even mentioned a few words like 'courage', 'deceit' and 'equality'.

Hi-Def's members sat down in front of a pawn shop, enjoying their silence until…

"Hey!" A blood curdling scream was heard mere feet away from them. They turned their heads to find a man in a trench coat, a hat and round shaped glasses. He was holding a poster that read _"The End Is Near". _He stood still until a slim, back limousine picked him up. Mo and Glitch exchanged a look of confusion. It was obvious that the strange man wanted their attention on him. Could he be one of Tan's workers? Or is he just a random person that agrees with Dr. Tan?. Glitch was the first one to break the awkward silence

"So, are we gon' get together and rehearse?" Glitch asked, despite it being one of the biggest nights of their lives.

"Tonight's not a good night, man" Mo said rubbing his hands together. His expression was dull and his eyes hid behind his tightly pulled hoodie.

Glitch looked down and let out a breath. "Neither was last night or the night before that"

Mo looked up at his protégé and got up from his seat.

"We can do this, Mo. Think about our plans, our dancing and being the best crew ou-"

"What crew?! There ain't gon' be a HD. Man, you dreamin'!" He yelled. Finally, he displayed some type of emotion (even if it wasn't the best one). Glitch's heart sank to the bottom of his stomach. How could Mo be so pessimistic? How could he be willing to throw away all their hard work, especially his faith in DC.

"What do you mean? We're givin' up? I mean, what else-"

"Whatever, G! All I know is if Tan gets his way, we're all done fo'! We might not make 'dis." Mo said. He ran his hands over his head. It was clear that Glitch's mentor was under a lot of pressure and stress. He had never seen him like this. Usually he'd be the one who was calm and collective. Glitch knew that Mo had faith in everybody, especially the new DCI recruit. Mo had just cracked under pressure and it was understandable.

Footsteps were heard. The b-boys turned their heads and saw Lima approach them.

"What are you guys up to?" She asked and sat on Mo's previous spot. Being the mother figure of the agency, Lima decided to check on the boys due to their strange behavior back at headquarters.

"Oh you know, we're always up to somethin'" Glitch laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"How's the dancing coming along? You ready for tonight?"

"It's-it's comin' aight" Mo responded. Glitch looked down once again, feeling ashamed this time around.

"Alright?" Lima asked him. Mo nodded his head. The awkward silence made its appearance once again between the three of them.

"Listen" Lima spoke "I know there's a lot of pressure right now and things are going hectic but don't give up and be strong. We need every single agent to be on our side to support us. Dancers are counting on us. I believe in us. Do you?"

Glitch looked at Mo as if the question was only directed towards him. Mo closed his eyes for a brief second and looked back at Lima.

"I'll leave you boys out here; I need to get back to headquarters. Don't come back too late, we're leaving at eleven sharp". Lima smiled at them and left.

HD felt a bit of warmth even though it was just a few words from Lima. She always made everyone feel like they are put into good hands and at times, felt like their second mother.

"Yo, G?" Mo called out the fourteen year old. He wore his signature grin "I don't think Tan's ready fo' dis"

_We are a nation with no geographic boundaries  
Bound together through our beliefs.  
We are like-minded individuals, sharing a common vision  
_

* * *

This takes place near the end of the story before the final showdown with Tan.  
P.S. 12 is for 2012 and 03 for Dance Central 3 :D

I hope you enjoyed this piece. Please R&R!


End file.
